Tenten's Shugo Charas
by Babyy.S
Summary: Shugo Chara Naruto Style! A girl labeled as 'cool and spicy' wants the world to see who she really is, not who she pretends to be. Over night she gets 3 new friends, meets the boy of her dreams and an interesting stranger appears. Couples TBA


**All kids have in egg in their soul... **

**The egg of our heart…**

**Our would-be selves…**

**Yet unseen… **

Chapter 1. 

A little boy was pushed into a wall. Money had fallen out of his pockets when he made impact against it. He slowly fell to the ground struggling to get up. Two older boys looked at the small one with smirks on their faces. One boy picked up the money and counted it while the other began to talk.

"Oi kid, word is that you have the game we want." He stated with his smirk. The other boy stood up smirking along with him.

"We'll give you back you're money if you give us the game." The other one offered.

"Err… I…" The boy stuttered with fright.

"Oi." A voice interrupted. The three boys face the direction where the voice came from. "I can't get through." She stated nonchalantly with her book bag over her right shoulder and her weight on her right leg.

"Heh. What's the girl?" The boy with the money asked slightly annoyed. The other one squinted his eyes while his friend was talking. He then jumped in fear once he realized who she was.

"W-Wait a minute! She can't be…" The other one stammered.

They both took a second glance at her and affirmed that was definitely who she was. They gulped. They little boy who was just mugged looked at her in awe.

"It's you." He stated. "The 'cool and spicy' new girl I heard about from the Online Role-playing Club; Yuuhi Tenten-san."

"Y-Yuuhi Tenten?!" The older boys shrieked in unison.

"I heard she was single-handedly defeated the entire karate club in just ten minutes!" One boy gossiped in terror.

"I heard even people in high school kids are terrified of this girl!" Another one shouted out.

"Gomennasai!" They both apologized before they ran off in the other direction. Tenten watched as the two ran off and sighed deeply.

"Who starts these rumors anyway?" She questioned out loud to herself. She then notice that small boy that was also there coming towards her. She stared at him blankly.

"I didn't ask for you help." The small boy muttered as he walked towards the girl, brushing himself off.

"Baka-chan." Tenten retorted. "You were in the way too." The boy then blinked at her. She walked passed him and headed off towards school.

"Be more careful next time." She left him with that statement. He watched her walk away and when he thought she wouldn't be able to hear him anymore and a pink blush rose to his cheeks.

"So cool…" He said in a dreamy tone.

-

Tenten was sitting at her desk in her classroom. She was alone since she it was the first day of her new school, but that didn't stop the other students from making her the main subject about all the gossip. Tenten had very good hearing and was able to hear what everyone said completely and clearly.

"Did you hear about the incident that happened this morning with Yuuhi-san?" she heard a high pitched voice say.

"Yuuhi-san is sugoi!" another one squealed.

"I heard she lives alone with her sister, Kurenai-sensei."

"Doesn't she teach here? Isn't she the one that had a part job modeling?"

"Maybe Yuuhi-san is a model too!"

"She probably has a boyfriend that's a model. Maybe he's American."

"Or French!" A girl squealed at the thought of herself having a French boyfriend.

Tenten was getting seriously irritated of these dumb selfish rumors. _All these stupid rumors, _she thought as she turned to face out the window. She watched as the clouds floated by peacefully, without harm, without care.

She really did hate rumors. _They're not my character_, she told herself.

-

**Behind your back is a spirit!** The women on the T.V. screen shouted. She was one of those fake T.V psychics, or psychos as Tenten would put them. That made you believe that they could see the dead or tell you your future or something insane like that.

Tenten scoffed when the lady on the screen said that. She was eating dinner with her older sister Kurenai and her fiancée Asuma. They both smiled at the girl when she did that.

"Now don't do that Tenten." Asuma told her. "The spirits won't like it." He joked as he stuffed from more ramen into his mouth.

"It's just a bunch of bull." Tenten replied as she sipped some of her tea.

**It's not a bunch of bull!** The women retorted through the T.V. screen. Tenten spit out her drink onto the table. Kurenai looked disgusted as Asuma began to roar in laughter.

"Tenten!" Kurenai scolded. She got up from the table and entered the kitchen.

"Gomen." She apologized wiping the soda around her mouth away with her sleeve. Asuma's laughter died down and he smiled at the girl.

"Told you." He grinned. Tenten glared.

**He did.** The women said getting Tenten's focus back onto the T.V. screen. **No matter who you are or what you've done, you're guardian angel is always right behind you. Protecting you. **

"Guardian… angels…" Tenten repeated.

"Tenten." Her sister called out to her. "Clean up the mess." She ordered, handing her a wet cloth. Tenten got up and wiped up the soda on the table and when she was done with that, she went into the kitchen and tossed it into the sink making tiny spills of water fly everywhere. She looked out the window by the sink, to the stars in the night sky.

_Guardian angels…_ she kept repeating herself. She then gave a faint phony smile. "Ridiculous."

**People who ridicule them will parish.**

"Eeep!" Tenten shrieked falling backwards. As she tried to catch herself she slipped on the water that had spilled out when she threw the cloth into the sink. She fell backwards onto her butt as she hit the ground.

"Ouch…" she muttered quietly. She heard the laughter of her sister's fiancée once again. God she was starting to hate that laugh.

"Tenten," she heard her sister called to her. "Are you alright?"

"Hai…" Tenten replied. She sat on the ground a little longer and thought once more about what the lady on the T.V. screen was talking about with this Guardian Angel nonsense. The woman's voice wasn't able to leave her mind.

-

"Well it was great having dinner with you." Asuma said standing in the doorway as he was putting on his dark brown coat.

"I'm glad." Kurenai replied with a smile.

"Same with you!" Asuma called out to the petite teen that was straggling up the stairs. Tenten sighed; he knew he was making fun of her about the incident that happened at dinner. Tenten groaned as she turned to face him with a fake smile.

"Come back again soon." Tenten gritted through her teeth. Asuma grinned.

"Don't worry I will." He replied to her. He then turned his gaze to Kurenai. "Good-night Hun." He said to her as he gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Bye." She said closing the door to his back. She then turned to her younger sister. "Now that wasn't that bad."

"Whatever Nee-chan," Tenten said heading upstairs. Kurenai walked towards where the stairs began and stood there. She waited until she heard the sound of a closing door before she sighed and turned back towards the kitchen.

-

Tenten walked into her room. It was green and very nature like. She headed towards her bed where she sat down on it. She sat on it for a moment.

"What just happened there?" Tenten questioned as she lied down on her bed. She growled as she threw her pillow up in the air. When she was fully calm the pillow came back down and hit her on the face.

She grabbed the pillow from her face and lowered it to her chest. She sighed. "My outside character is very tough to portray." She said out loud.

_Outside character…_ she thought sadly._ I guess I'm a girl with more than one character then. The real me is the one I want to be show to the world. I want to be honest. People keep mistaking me for playing a 'cool and spicy' person. I guess that's why Nee-chan keeps buying me this punk-gothic type of clothing._

Tenten sat up on her bed as she hugged her knees. _I would like to wear something preppy sometimes. But I feel if I do, people won't accept that type of character from me._

**You're guardian angel is always right behind you. Protecting you. **The women's voice played over again in Tenten's head. _Maybe…_Tenten thought hopefully. She quickly turned around to see nothing but the wall and the head of her bed right behind her.

"Of course there's nothing there. It's all made up right?" Tenten asked herself with an unsatisfying laugh.

She got off her bed and heading towards the balcony outside of her room. She opened the sliding window door and stepped outside to stare at the stars that twinkled in the night sky. She often went to the stars when she needed help of support.

_The real me…_ she thought as the wind brushed her hair. _I wonder._

She clasped her hands together and began to pray.

_Guardian angel. If you truly, truly exist. What I said earlier, I did not mean to offend you. So, can you please give the strength I need to express my true self to everyone? I want everyone to see me as my would-be self. Please, help me._

-

It was the next morning and when Tenten woke up she felt something discomforting under her as she lied on her bed. She sat up and turned around to investigate and what she found when she turned around were three eggs. A pink egg with a design of hearts. A blue egg with a design of spades. And lastly, a green egg with the design of clovers.

"What the-?" Tenten's eye brow twitched. She wondered how eggs like these wound up under in the middle of the night.

"I asked to be able to show the world my would-be self! Not become a chicken and lay eggs!" Tenten screamed in confusion. "We didn't go over this in health class!" She whined as she scanned briefly through her health text book.

She glared at the three eggs that lied there innocently. She leaned a little closer and poked the blue one with her index finger on her left hand. Her eyes widened.

"It's warm." She commented. She cupped the blue spaded egg into her hands and brought it up to her face. "Will it be born soon?" she questioned quietly. She turned too see her light orange towel sitting on her chair. She set the towel down on her bed and placed all three eggs on top of it. She wrapped the eggs in the towel before carefully placing them into her book bag.

-

Kurenai had just finished breakfast and was placing her eggs on the table. She heard a sound coming from the stairs and looked over to see Tenten walking down the stairs looking a bit tired.

"Ohayo Tenten. Rough night?" she asked her little sister. Tenten smiled with a tired face.

"Ohayo," Tenten yawned. She sat down at the table waiting for Kurenai to make her breakfast. Kurenai shortly came in and out of the kitchen and placed a plate of eggs down onto the table. Tenten looked down at the plate and her face paled completely.

"Go figure…" Tenten muttered still as white as a ghost.

-

Tenten was walking on the school grounds to enter the school. She was still confused and worried about what happened this morning with the whole egg incident. She opened her backpack to see how they were doing.

_They look okay. _Tenten observed. She then closed her book bag and sighed. She had a feeling that today was going to be a very long day.

A bunch of girls started squealing and guys started talking louder. Tenten lifted her face up to find out what all the commotion was about. She did have good hearing after all, not that she needed it for this group of people.

"Kyaaaa" One girl squealed with hearts in her eyes.

"Here they come," Her friend said jumping up and down. "Kage Academy's guardians!"

There were two boys and two girls. One boy and girl looked almost identical as if they were twins. Both their eyes matched almost perfectly though their hair was different shades. Another boy had blonde spiky hair and big ocean blue eyes and whiskers going across both his cheeks. The girl also had blonde hair and blue eyes, but her eyes were not as big and her hair was more luscious like. It was long even though it was in a high pony-tail and a bang covered over one of her eyes. The two that looked like twins had very long hair. Tenten almost mistook one for a girl but it was changed due to the manliness of his walk. He had large white eyes that almost looked like the moon on a clear night sky. The female one had more lavender eyes and walk with a shyness feeling from her.

Tenten looked at them in awe. She had to admit they all looked really cool, except for those dumb capes they wore. She noticed that the female guardians wore the red capes while the two males wore the blue ones. The same as the school uniforms for this school.

Tenten was so stunned by the guardians that she didn't notice the two random girls coming up to her.

"Yuuhi-san, since your new you probably don't know them." One girl came out of no where scaring the crap out of Tenten. Another girl came to the other side of her.

"They're the guardians!" The other girl said pointing towards the four people. "They help students who are need of help! They're a special student council!" The girl began to go in deeper explanation. "They protect us from strict rules the teachers enforce."

"They're amazing!" They two girls praised together.

"In the King's chair is Hyuuga Neji-sama!" One told her.

"In the Queen's chair is his younger cousin Hyuuga Hinata-sama!" The other girl retorted.

"In the Jack's chair is Uzumaki Naruto-sama!"

"In the Ace's chair is Yamanaka Ino-sama!"

"Over there is the Guardian Garden," The first girl said pointing a large glass building. "That's where they do their royal duties and protect us. The cape that they wear is the sign of their royalty."

"They're so cool!" The two girls squealed.

"The capes look pretty stupid." Tenten commented with a blank expression. The two girls rushed to the back of her.

"That's Yuuhi-san for you!" One announced as the other nodded. "Cool and Spicy!" the said in unison as they did some sort of weird pose. Tenten's sweat dropped. _I did it again huh?_

She took more look at the guardians and her eyes wandered over to Hyuuga Neji. She had to admit he was really attractive and apparently she wasn't the only one who thought so. Girls were shouting out his name hoping that they would look at him but he just looked straight ahead as if he didn't notice them.

_Hyuuga-sama? He is kinda hot._ Tenten thought with a blush. _But…_

"He won't notice me! Girly isn't one of my main characters!" She complained to herself while everyone was huddling around the guardians as if they were gods. She then felt something in her book bag twitch.

"Huh?" she gasped. She opened her book bag and noticed the pink egg shaking rapidly. "Eh!?" she screeched. Though that screeched went unnoticed by others a certain Hyuuga Neji heard it. He turned his focused to the large eyed brunette.

"Oi stop shaking! Stay inside!" Tenten wailed at the egg in her book bag. Neji looked at the book bag to which the girl was fussing with. Inside he noticed not just one but three guardian eggs resting inside her book bag. The other three guardians headed over to Neji.

"Neji, whatcha see?" The jack Naruto asked his buddy. Neji motioned his head telling him to look over there. Naruto did as he was instructed and saw the girl fidgeting with three guardian eggs inside her book bag. Naruto did a long whistle.

"Three eggs? You think she's the one?" Naruto questioned him. Neji did a tiny nod which made Naruto grin. "Yosh! Time for an introduction ne?" Naruto said running off towards Tenten.

"Naruto-kun-" Hinata was about to try and stop him but was stopped her be cousin.

"Let's just watch," He ordered Hinata. Hinata looked at him confused while Ino walked up next to the two with a smile.

"Come on! Close! Close!" Tenten pleaded to the book bag and a moment later she heard the click of her book bag shut. She smiled a little. "Yes!" She congratulated herself. She then turned to see practically half of the student body staring at her with a weird expression on they're face. Tenten looked embarrassed and afraid she began to head for the entrance on the school when she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

She turned to see and blond boy grinning at her wildly.

"Yo." He greeted. Tenten's eyes widened, he was a guardian. That Jack guy Naruto if she was able to remember correctly. Tenten blinked a minute and then notice students starting to whisper loudly again. Tenten began to panic and smacked his hand off of her shoulder.

Gasps were heard from the students before complete silence took over.

"You don't know me like that. Chibi-chan." She stated before walking off into the school. The students stayed quiet for a while before cheering and squealing again.

"Did you see that?!" One boy commented.

"Cool and Spicy!" A group of females cheered.

_I'm such an idiot!_ Tenten scolded herself as she walked into the school sulking.

Naruto stared at her as she walked off and frowned as Ino came up behind him.

"Oi calm down Naruto." She told him as she patted his back. "She's not the only one to treat you like that." Ino said busting into laughter. Naruto glared at her as Hinata raced towards the two of them.

"I-Ino-chan that wasn't nice, p-please stop. N-Naruto-kun its okay, I'm sure n-neither of them meant that." Hinata assured him. Naruto turned his gaze to Hinata and smiled brightly.

"Thanks Hinata!" He thanked her. Hinata blushed at his foxy smile and looked away. Neji came up to the rest of the guardians and then turned his gaze to Hinata. Then turned it back to the brunette with the three guardian eggs.

_I wonder if one of them is the embryo._ He thought hopefully to himself. He then heard this musical chime coming from the Guardian Garden. _Humpty lock._

-

_Humpty lock._ A male who looked only a little younger than Neji thought to himself. He had ravened spiky hair and jet black eyes. He was a very attractive young boy and he was cloud watching when he heard that magically chime. He stood up from the grass and stared at Kage Academy from a distance.

_-_

Tenten sighed from the side of the school building. She opened her book bag once more to see the eggs were resting there peacefully. _So now you guys decide to be little angels._

**Attention Students, there will be a student assembly held in the auditorium. We'll start with 7th and work our way up to 9th grade.**

Tenten closed her book bag and went inside. She wasn't in 7th grade but she decided she'd rather wait inside instead of in 90 degree whether.

Once she entered the school she was walking through the hallway. She noticed it was mostly deserted since students were either in the meeting, in class, or outside playing some sport. Tenten wasn't too good with sports so she had no idea where that karate rumor came from. She stopped walking when she noticed a familiar person that she saw early looked lost and confused. If she remembered correctly, she was Hyuuga Neji's sister or something. She just wished she could remember her name. Tenten sighed as she walked over to the young Hyuuga female. When she finally reached her she realized she was very small for her age, even if she wasn't sure what that age was.

"Hey." Tenten called out to her. The blue haired girl twirled around and faced Tenten. She looked her in the eye for a second then turned away. Tenten gave her a questionable look._ Is she really this shy?_

"Uh, hi," Hinata replied. _God even her voice sounds shy._ Tenten commented mentally.

"You're Hyuuga-sama's sister right?" Tenten asked. Hinata shook her head.

"C-Cousin," Hinata corrected Tenten. Tenten nodded to show that she accepted the correction Hinata had given her.

"Ano…" The quiet girl started again. "This morning…" Tenten gave Hinata her full attention. "With N-Naruto-kun…"

_Can this girl NOT stutter?_ Tenten thought annoyed. Every sentence was a stutter.

"What you did t-this morning… was k-kinda m-mean. C-Can y-you…" Hinata started to mutter quietly. Tenten was waiting for her to ask her to apologize to the Jack kid but she just stayed silent as if she was afraid to ask. The two stayed silent for a while, both avoiding eye contact. It was getting awkward for both so Tenten started a conversation again.

"Aren't you supposed to be at that meeting?" Tenten asked her. Hinata gasped placing her hands over her mouth. She started darting towards the auditorium. She turned back and looked at Tenten.

"I-I'll talk to you later, Yuuhi-san." She said waving her off. Tenten stood there confused. _How did she know my name?_

**Would the 8th grade students please report to the auditorium immediately? Thank you.** The announcements called through the loud speaker.

Tenten sighed deeply, she knew that the Guardians were probably there and she still felt bad about this morning. She didn't mean to hurt the poor blonde's feelings but it was her outside character's fault. She started to sulk remembering this morning's episode as she headed towards the auditorium.

-

**Oi! **Naruto shouted through the microphone. **Settle down people and let's start this thingy!**

"It's a meeting Naruto," Ino hissed at him. "This is why you can't speak at these things. You don't even know what they're called! Just let Neji do it."

"But he did it last time!" Naruto whined. Ino pinched his ear as Naruto hollered in pain. "Okay! Okay he can do it!" He agreed, Ino let go of her grasp and Naruto rubbed his ear as he went to sit down next to Hinata. Hinata smiled at him when he sat down next to her and Ino sat on the other side of him. Neji rolled his eyes at his fellow guardians and headed towards the microphone.

**Excuse me, but I would like to get this meeting to an opening. We're here to discuss the business with these school uniforms.** Neji preached through the microphone.

Tenten said in the middle of the auditorium. She stared at Neji as if he were an angel touched from heaven. She had to admit he was hard not to stare at. She loved everything about him. His eyes, his hair, and his voice almost everything about him made her get butterflies. She then took her gaze off her angel and stared at spiky haired blonde moping in the corner.

_I feel so bad. I didn't mean to hurt his feelings. Stupid outside character I hate it._ Tenten complained.

_**Then change it.**_ A voice ordered. Tenten jumped a little. She heard someone talk to her. _**To someone who is shallow and cold to someone who is sweet and kind; Character change!**_

All of a sudden the two ribbons in Tenten's hair that held her buns up got changed from a plain red ribbon to a ribbon with heart designs all over them.

**Does anyone have any suggestions?** Neji asked.

"Hai!" Tenten shouted with sparkles in her eyes. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier Uzumaki-san! I didn't mean it at all. Anyone who's a friend of Hyuuga-sama is a friend of mine!" At that moment the ribbons with the pink hearts changed back into the red ribbons she wore earlier.

Naruto ran to the microphone. **I accept your apology!** He shouted into the microphone.

"Get back here!" Ino said pulling him by the ear back into his seat where he sat earlier. Neji looked at Naruto and then back at the girl from this morning. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Can we please refrain from using off subject topics?" Neji asked sounding pissed. Tenten looked at him, her eyes were watery as if she were about to cry. She rushed through her row and burst through the doors of the auditorium. The students in the crowd were being to get restless do the event that just occurred.

**Come on people settle down.** Ino ordered through the microphone. She turned to Neji with a smile and winked. Neji nodded and headed off the stage the back way.

_Go get her Neji._ Ino praised to him. **Alright so let's continue.**

_-_

_Why? Why do these weird things keep happening?!_ Tenten was running aimlessly through the streets of Konoha. _This is not my character! What's wrong with me?! I just want to crawl in a hole and-_

"Eh?" Tenten stammered. She was no longer able to feel the ground beneath her feet. She looked down and her eyes widened when she noticed what was under whole. "A hole!?" She screeched. She began kicking and scratching the air hoping there was going to be something she would be able to grab onto, but apparently that wasn't too likely. She fell right onto her butt.

"Ouch…" she muttered rubbing where she had fallen. She looked up at the opening she had fallen through and notice it was kind of a long way down. "I can't get out…" She then blinked. The ground was softer than she had expected it to be. She looked down and saw she was sitting on top of someone's stomach.

He opened one eye and sat up a little. "Agh…" he groaned. "I was having a good dream too." He muttered. Tenten stared at him.

_A boy…?_ He had raven hair and from what Tenten could see he had jet black eyes. He was wearing some sort of suit that looked a little like a school uniform. His hair was oddly cut. The spiky hair seemed to look like a chicken or turkey's butt on the back of his head. He had two bangs on each side of the front of his face, which happened to look kind of model like.

The boy finally sat up all the way as he began to rub his head. Tenten looked at him strangely. _What kind of an idiot sleeps in a hole?_ She thought curiously. Tenten began to glare at him. _Baka…_ she thought. The young boy felt her glare and replied with a blank stare.

"Get off." He ordered her which caught Tenten completely off guard. Tenten blinked.

"Ah… gomen," she apologized to the boy. She began to get off him when the boy smelt a familiar odor. He wasn't quite sure if the odor he smelt was right, but he knew for sure he began to smell it once that girl dropped on top of him. If it was what he thought it was he wouldn't be able to let her leave just like that. He grabbed her wrist and pulled him back unto his lap. He placed his nose on top of her head and smelled it.

"Oi! What're you-?" Tenten was too lost in the feeling of discomfort to complete her sentence. The boy then released his nose and smirked at Tenten.

"The smell of new birth," The boy stated. Tenten turned him and saw his face for the first time. She blushed a little his face was very attractive.

The boy embraced her body tighter and held her against himself. He began placing his hands inside her school uniform pockets. Tenten turned officially red and was frantically trying to push him off her.

"Stop! What're you- Don't touch there!! Stop it!" She screamed.

"Where would it be?" He asked himself. As if he were saying if I was trying to hide an egg where would I put it? He noticed her book bag on the side of her hip. He reached inside and pulled out the pink heart designed egg. "There we go." He stated victorious.

"Huh?" Tenten looked over to see the strange boy with her egg. "Give it back!!" She said practically jumping him. When she did that the boy pulled it to the other side of himself. The boy just gave her this strange look as she was trying to swipe the egg from his grasp.

"Pathetic…" He muttered. Tenten then stopped swatting at him. The boy looked at her and noticed her gaze wasn't on him but on the egg. He began hearing the sounds of something cracking; he turned to see that the egg was cracking.

"So that means…" He began. Out popped a small pink person that looked like a miniature cheerleader popped out of the egg. "It's not the embryo."

"Tenten-chan! What are you doing? Fly out of here!" The cheerleader ordered her as it flew up in her face. Tenten leaned back a little at the tiny person.

"F-Fly?" She questioned. The pink person backed up a little and began to do some sort of cheer.

"A girl who can't fly to a girl who can!" She chanted. "Character Change!"

Tenten's hair turned into the heart designed ribbon in her hair that it had turned into earlier at the student meeting this afternoon. "Hop!" A tiny wing magically appeared on each Tenten's sleeve cuffs. "Step!" Another tiny wing appeared on each of Tenten's ankles. "Jump!" And with that Tenten when soaring out of the hole and into the air leaving the boy watching her with on hand in his pocket and the other one by his side.

"What the? What is this?!" Tenten shrieked flailing her arms up and down. She then noticed the tiny baby-like accessories. "And what's with these child-like accessories?!" she questioned still flailing her arms around.

"Is that all you can say?" The tiny cheerleader complained.

Tenten then landed on a long hard metal type of thing. She took a deep breath of relief and exhaustion. She then looked down to realize that she very, very, VERY far from the ground. In fact the ground looked like a tiny rain puddle from where she was.

Tenten screeched as she grabbed onto a side pole with her life. She then turned towards the pink cheerleader that was floating behind her. "What did you do? Who are you?! _What_ are you!?" Tenten questioned the poor thing. The pink cheerleader smiled brightly at her.

"My name's Ran." She introduced. "I'm your guardian character." She informed her. Tenten didn't understand.

"Guardian character," she repeated questionably.

Ran nodded. "I'm you're would-be self."

"Would-be… self…" Tenten questioned once more. Ran pouted.

"Can you stop repeating me?" She asked irritated. Tenten ignored that, not that she noticed in the first place. She was still confused about the eggs, afraid of being 200 feet from the ground and now she had like this baby known as her guardian character.

"I don't understand." She commented still utterly confused about all of this. This was a lot to take in and it was all in one long annoying, embarrassing and irritating day.

"This is what you wished for wasn't it?" Ran asked her. Tenten stared at her. "_**'Can you please give the strength I need to express my true self to everyone? I want everyone to see me as my would-be self.'**_" Ran repeated her prayer that Tenten had made last night. "That's what you said right? So here I am!" Tenten said all glittery.

Tenten watched the small thing in disbelief. This couldn't be real. "I don't believe this…" she whispered.

"Well believe it!" Ran told her. "Believe it and you can become your would-be self." She coached. Tenten stared at her in deep thought.

"Don't fall." A voice teased in her ear that made Tenten loose both her concentration and her balance. She jumped and turned to see the boy in that was in the hole with her standing behind her, but as she saw him she was falling to the ground.

"…she fell." A small kitty like person commented who looked much like Ran except almost like a different version. He came from in back of the boy when he spoke. It was the first time Tenten had saw him and was confused of why she didn't see him before. Tenten watched as her view of the two grew smaller and smaller.

_Could that be his would-be self?_ Tenten thought to herself.

"Tenten-chan!" A voice yelled to her. Tenten turned her focus to Ran and then she remembered that she was falling once more and began screaming. "Tenten-chan please stop!" Ran begged, but it was no use. Tenten's scream was too loud for her to even hear what Ran said. All that was on her mind was that she knew she was going to die.

She then felt herself stop moving. She felt a pair or arms holding her up. She turned to see she was face to face with her new crush. Hyuuga Neji. She blushed at how close their faces were. He was even hotter up close.

"Uchiha…" Neji grimaced. A smirk appeared on the boy's face. Tenten stared up at him.

"Hn. How's Hinata?" The boy smirked. "Onii-tan." Neji placed Tenten down; a crown appeared on his head and a wand type thing in his hand.

"Don't you ever call me that," Neji warned as he pointed his wand at the boy. The boy continued to smirk and then out of no where he made this motion and a giant paw came clawing towards them.

"Holy crown!" Neji called and a yellow golden force field appeared as he jumped in front of Tenten in order to protect her. A big bang of smoke came that block the scene from view and in moments it cleared at the boy and his tiny kitty friend had disappeared.

"He's gone…" Neji cursed. The crown and wand then disappeared from his body and he turned to face Tenten who was still staring at the spot that they had both last saw the boy.

-

**How do you like it so far? Sorry if there's mistakes it's my first story. Please review.**


End file.
